Double the Jones
by OUAThooked
Summary: Emma has a bit of fun when she and past Hook run into present time Killian. Lightly based off of events of 3x21, but taking a different route. If there were a rating past M, this would fall under that one. Captain Swan One-shot.
**(UPDATE: This is now a wonderfully edited fic!)**

 **Hello fellow ONCERS,**

 **This is my first ever fanfic, I would like to thank the ever so lovely ERYN for editing this (always supporting my writing)!**

 **My muse for this story was the ever so lovely Jamie, aka Swanbucks4jmo on Twitter. (Psssst go follow her!)**

 **If ONCE were mine, it'd be broadcast on a different network.**

 **It's rated M for a reason people, I apologize for nothing.**

* * *

Emma and Killian sat in a secluded corner of the pub, trying to stay out of sight. They were close, huddled together while observing Hook, occupying himself with several fair maidens and plenty of rum.

"There I am, rather dashing–don't you think?" Killian motioned toward the other him, the old version. Hook was wrapped up with one of the woman. Both looked like they undoubtedly were enjoying their night, passing rum around and throwing dice—which Killian knew were rigged.

"Is this even a good idea? What about preserving the future?" Emma said nervously shifting her gaze between the two.

"It'll be fine. Given what I'm drinking, if I remember anything, I'll simply blame the rum. Just make sure that I–he—remains occupied and doesn't return to my ship. I'll take care of the rest."

Emma sighed. "Okay." She proceeded then to remove her cape and untie the top laces of her borrowed dress.

Two bountiful breasts, pushed high and round, immediately took Killian by surprise. As much as he loved seeing his Emma uncloaked and mouthwatering in front of him, he knew this look wasn't for his benefit. "Why—what are you doing?!"

"Making sure he stays occupied, which shouldn't be difficult; you and I both know—I'm his type."

She raised a brow toward him as she stood from her seat. Killian jumped up with her, "Swan, that man sitting there, you don't know him—" He started with a knowing smile. Of course he knew what he was referring to. Captain Hook may have been dashing and fair with the ladies during this time, but cunning and ruthless nonetheless. And the last thing Killian wanted was for Emma to get hurt or worse—Enjoy this version of him, the man he used to be. The man he wanted to forget. "—just be careful."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're jealous." Emma smirked and his smile quickly faded. Killian gave her one last glance before making a quick exit. If they were going to get back to Storybrooke, he needed to take care of his part in the operation.

Emma plumped together her breasts, making a deep cleavage for this other Hook and strolled on over to him, putting a little sway in her hips until she reached his table. Bending over in front of him, she gave him quite the view of what she'd created and added a sly smile before asking, "What are you boys playing?"

Hook glanced up with a parted mouth licking his lips at the feast she laid before him. "Why, hello there love." Hook smiled widely at her once he found his voice, "And who might you be?"

Emma froze inside, but kept her poker face on. "Just a woman looking for a man to show her a good time and maybe buy her a drink?" she flirted, batting her lashes.

The ladies on either side of Hook gave her a once over and furrowed their brows, one was even brave enough to speak up. "Captain, let's get back to your stories. You were just getting to the fun part."

The brunette to his left side pushed her measly breasts into him, trying to regain his attention. But Hook gave no pause and stared only at Emma. "Join us," he offered with a wink, and scooted the sorry hags down so she could sit next to him.

Emma smirked down at Hook, bingo she thought, and sauntered over next to him. The brunette previously next to him huffed off across the pub like a spoiled child who'd lost her prize.

"Has the lady ever played dice?" He moved to straddle the bench they were sitting on, giving her his full and undivided attention.

"Teach me," she said with a husky voice, placing her hand on his thigh.

Hook gave her a cad smirk and raised eyebrow before turning their attention to the table. He picked up the dice and proceeded to explain. "We call it Liar's Dice—quite simple you see, each player has a set of dice, all players roll once, and the bids relate to the dice each player can see." He turned the dice over in his hand while explaining.

"So that's each our own dice?" Emma looked at him, starting to understand the rules at play.

Hook nodded and smiled. "Correct, plus all the concealed dice."

"That's everyone else's that I can't see, right?"

"Precisely."

She reached out in front of him and grabbed his dice. "Don't worry, you can be on my team." She winked at him and then put the dice in a cup. "Alright boys, whose ready to lose?" Emma was quite confident in her skills to con these people, noticing that Hook's dice were weighted trick dice—the man could never lose.

Emma turned back to Hook giving him another wink before proceeding with the game.

An hour later, with the men defeated and looking sullen at the bar, Hook beamed in her direction. "You devilish woman!" he said, his voice full of pride. .

Of course, just like Emma predicted, they won. She matched his expression and laughed, "Don't act so surprised. You can't con a con woman," she said smugly.

Hook gave her a side smile like it was their little secret. "Well, it seems you have me all figured out then, love."

"Actually, I have a confession to make."

"Most women do." He laughed.

Emma reached for his hook and lifted, caressing the cool, smooth steel, wrapping her fingers around its curved contour, letting her middle finger slide off last at the tip. "I want to know how you got the hook…you hear so many stories." She smiled flirtatiously, staring at him through her lashes.

"So, you know who I am and you haven't even told me your name."

"What fun would that be?" she coyly asked while pouring more rum.

"So we're just two ships passing through the night then?"

"Passing closely, I hope," she answered allowing the underlying attraction she had for her own Killian drive her sensuality. All the things she wished she could or would have said to her Killian came sauntering from her tongue like honey on a summer day.

Emma watched the trek of his Adam's apple swallowing slowly in response. "Speaking of ships," he began, and licked his lips, "why don't we leave this place and I'll—show you mine."

Frozen, lost in the moment, Emma suddenly remembered she couldn't let him go back to the ship. Killian was back on the ship doing his part and Emma was here doing hers. And just like Killian had warned, Hook was successfully luring her in, damn pirate, she thought.

"Come back with me for a nightcap?" His eyes were boring into hers, full of curiosity.

The way he was looking at her was lustful—a man who knew what he wanted and he wanted her. Killian had looked at her like that before; Emma mentally rolled her eyes at herself. Here she was, flirting with the pirate who has been pining for her, but she's with his past self, the one with no inhibitions, the one who has no quarrels with taking what he wants. And she wanted to let him.

He stood, taking hold of his bottle of rum, tipping it back for a swig, and giving Emma free reign to stare at the way his leather-clad arousal had come to light. Emma rose from her seat practically salivating at the delicious pirate. "Lead the way, Captain."

* * *

Out of the tavern and close to the docks, the Jolly Roger steps ahead, Hook caught her off-step and scooped her-corset, dress, cape and all—into his arms, carrying her onto his massive ship. There was a little sway in his step from the rum, but not enough to make a fool of himself.

"Behold the Jolly Roger!" He shouted, proud of his ship and set her down gently giving her a proper bow.

Emma giggled. "You didn't have to carry me the whole way here!"

"Ah, but I'm a gentleman first, milady." He winked and grabbed her hand and lifting it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss to prove his point.

Strangely enough, As Emma stared at him she began to realize how much of her Killian she wanted. He still had the same charm and swagger as his past self, but with all the monsters in Storybrooke, she was always pulling away and making excuses. _Well, there are no monsters here_ , she reminded herself.

"I seem to remember a nightcap was promised." She yanked him close. "Find one and I'll be waiting." Releasing him, she giggled and ducked below deck.

Reaching the final step on the ladder, Emma jumped off and turned to find Killian still aboard.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a hurried but hushed voice.

"I could ask the same of you, I thought I told you to keep him occupied?"

"I am." She glanced back and forth between Killian and the ladder.

"By taking him back to my ship?!" Killian asks wide-eyed and incensed.

"His ship!"

"You know what I mean—"

"I stalled as long as I could. I thought you would be gone by now! I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out of here," she blurted out a solution.

Both Emma and Killian jumped at the sound of Hook joining them below deck. Luckily, though, before Hook hit the bottom rung, Killian had dashed into a dark corner out of sight of the pirate.

Hook glanced toward Emma so close to the ladder. "Where are you going? I do hope you're not having second thoughts."

"No, I just got tired of waiting," Emma said breathless, removing the bottle of rum he carried, in order to drag him close by the lapel of his coat. His warm, spiced breath was on her face, heavy and panting like her own. "So Captain what would you like to try first? The rum or me?"

His mouth parted at her question, and he licked his lower lip with determination. An animalistic growl came from somewhere deep in his throat before his lips crashed with hers. Fire shot through Emma. She responded with pure hunger for the taste of him on her tongue. Their mouths parted, tongues met, tangling together in a sort of dance. His hooked wrist wrapped around her waist while his actual hand wove through her hair as she clung to him, weakened by his kiss.

Her hands moved everywhere—up his chest, down his back, and back up in order to push off his long coat. They swayed together, lips still fused. Was it the water below them, the drunkenness from the rum, or simply because their bodies needed something more beyond the kiss?

Hook slowly backed her against the desk and gave her a little lift up to top. He staggered a bit with her weight, breaking their lips part. "Apologies, a woman as beautiful as you—" Hook whipped his head in the direction of a glint of light to the right. Then with the speed of a cobra, drew his sword from its scabbard, pointing it in the dark. "Show yourself!"

Stepping out from the shadows her Killian took the same stance as Hook. He was never the one to back down. It wasn't in his nature.

Emma's eyes flew as wide as did Hook's. "Bloody hell—" he murmured.

"KILLIAN?!" Emma rushed around the desk to him, away from Hook. " You were supposed to be gone by now!"

"And what—I'm just supposed to leave you here, with him?" Killian snarled toward his other self

"Oy mate, who the bloody hell are you? And why—why do you look like…me?!" Hook's eyes were wide and cutting back and forth between her and Killian.

Much to her chagrin, Emma watched as Killian and Hook stood face to face; a look of confusion and anger set upon their handsome faces. "Okay, just stop. Killian-" they both turned toward her, making her shake her head. "Future Killian," she corrected, "tell him."

It took a few minutes for Killian to explain, but when he was finished his other self seemed confused but satisfied with the odd story.

"And what of the lass?" Hook asked, a gleam of scoundrel in his eye.

"She's mine. Leave her be," Killian grumbled.

"Yours? But what's mine _is_ yours, mate."

"You've already had your greedy hand all over her! Come on, Emma, let's be gone from this vessel," Killian said, grasping her hand and starting toward the ladder.

"Stop! I'm not going anywhere. Just hold on." Emma couldn't help but actually roll her eyes at this situation. Here she was with Killian times two, and they were arguing—over her. Her mind was all over the place with thoughts, frantically trying to sort this situation. She brought the rum bottle she had taken from Hook up to her lips and took a swig, moaning a little at the burning sensation it left in her throat.

When she opened her eyes, both Hook and Killian turned toward her. The tension was almost too much. "Uh, what?" she asked nervously.

Hook glanced at Killian and smirked, "Well mate, seeing as we're both pining for the same maiden, may I suggest a solution?"

Killian faced Hook seemingly as confused as Emma. "What would that be?" he asked hesitantly.

Instead of responding in words Hook stepped over to Emma and took hold of the rum. "Why don't we _all_ enjoy the rest of this rum together?" Hook ticked his eyebrows, and tipped back a sip, before handing the bottle over to Killian.

Emma whipped her head meeting Killian's astonished stare. They both understood Hook's wild suggestion. He said it as if it was such a simple solution. But Killian had been giving Emma space, letting her figure out she felt for him on her own. Did she really want to push their budding relationship into overdrive below deck of the Jolly Roger with him in double dosage? She swallowed, wetting her dry throat. Oh hell yeah she did. Besides, they could blame it on the rum.

Killian raised his brows toward Emma, then glanced at rum. A small inkling of question respect remained in his eyes, as if to say, "I'll only go as far as she would allow."

Emma smiled, biting her lip with anticipation. Her final answer to Killian. He was all too joyed and in one swift movement he grabbed the rum and drank from the bottle and took a step toward Emma and Hook. Killian didn't take his eyes off her as he lifted the rum and poured a bit in her mouth, letting a little excess fall from her lips and down her chin.

Hook watched the scene take place and grew hard just at the sight of the liquid drip down the lass' neck. Beating Killian to the punch, he tilted her head with his hand, moving her hair to the side with his hook. She stared up at him, wide eyed and full of desire—waiting for him to make his move. He licked his lips before slowly descending his tongue onto her neck and with that; her gaze went straight to Killian. While Hook lapped up the trickle of rum that was slowly falling. He felt the cord of her neck quiver against his tongue as she inhaled sharp and quick. The golden beauty moaned out a breath, as he kissed up her neck until he found a sweet spot behind her ear and sucked at her skin. She reached out for Killian, the other version of him, inviting him in their circle.

Killian took her hand and walked up behind Emma, trapping her between himself and Hook. "Are you sure about this, love?" he whispered into her ear, letting his hook fall to her waist.

Emma wrapped her hand into Killian's hair, pulling his head down until their lips were mere centimeters apart. "If you don't kiss me now, pirate, I'll send you back to Storybrooke—alone."

Killian got the message and Emma all but laughed when he crashed his lips on hers, tasting the leftover rum he'd poured into her mouth. Her mouth parted, and she snaked her tongue into his mouth. Killian gladly welcomed the intrusion and made a feral noise at her warmth.

At the sound, Hook lifted from his spot and looked onto Killian and Emma with a smirk. "You see, now we can all have fun here, mate." He then raised his hook slowly to the laces on Emma's dress and started pulling them loose. "I will not go further unless you wish it, lass."

Emma stopped her attack on Killian's mouth and looked at Hook through her lashes. "You both are always such gentlemen." She then yanked Hook in by his shirt. "I didn't ask you to play nice during our game at the bar and I'm definitely not asking you to play nice now," Emma responded with a low breathy voice and ran a hand down his stomach to his pants, so she could feel his length trapped inside the leather.

Hook looked to Killian in a kind of symbiotic knowing over the lass' head of who should do what first. Hook dragged his hook and ripped apart the front of her dress and corset, while Killian tugged at her hair and tore his hook through the back of the material. Her clothes fell to the floor in a torn mess, leaving her just in some kind of modern day underwear.

A blush took over Emma's cheeks, but she didn't back down. She turned to face Killian and pushed her back into Hook. Hook started an assault on her body with his lips as she wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and lowered his ear by her mouth "I want it to be you," Emma whispered into Killian's ear. "The one who makes me come, I want it to be you." She arched herself into both men as Hook's lips traveled around her, moaning into Killian's ear.

"Bloody hell, Emma," Killian growled into her shoulder.

Hook perked up at the name. "Ah- so the fair lady has a name," he smiled wickedly. "Well Emma, perhaps we should move this over to the bed," he stated in a low seductive voice that made her shiver be at his touch.

Emma nodded while smiling up at Killian, "Lead the way, but first…" Emma paused before looking up at Killian, "you're both wearing too much." A sly smile crossed her face as she slid her hands over Killian's coat and pushed it off. His breath hitched as she ran her hands down his chest and under his shirt. Raking her nails over his skin, Emma slowly lifted his shirt up over his head.

She gave him a small smile and a quick kiss before turning to Hook. "Your turn," she said and repeated the same undressing with Hook, the moment her skin touched his bare chest, he grabbed her into his arms, just about tossing her on the bed.

Killian followed, holding back his laughter, because after all, it is something he would do.

Emma scooted back onto the bed and kicked her boots off and watched her men—yes, hers—remove the last of their clothing, leaving them both bare and unashamed. With matching facial expressions and bodies coming at her; Emma never felt more overwhelmed and it was in the best way possible. She was their prey, their feast, their sustenance and she absolutely couldn't fucking wait any longer.

Hook and Killian joined her in bed, left and right respectively, and began to worship her. Hook immediately moved to trace her body lightly with his hook while kissing down her neck. Killian placed his hand on her face and slowly brought his lips to hers. Their kisses were sensual, loving, deep, passionate, and desperate. Everything she imagined it could ever be.

Killian propped himself on his hooked arm and moved his hand down her body until he reached her core. "You're absolutely soaked." He gasped, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

Hook chuckled from his spot and moved his hook to her underwear, slowly dragging down one side. Killian smirked at Emma and dragged the other side down until the garment was removed. He then slid his fingers through her dripping center several times before slipping his fingers in.

Emma arched her back at the sensation. Moaning his name and he fucked her with his fingers. Hook shifted his weight so he could slide his hand down to Emma's core. "Bloody hell, love, he's right."

Emma had two hands on her, one from each man, touching her in the best way imaginable. Killian brought his thumb to her nub and matched Hook's pace with circular motions. As their fingers were creating magic on her body, their lips were dancing across it.

"Oh, god." Emma arched again, letting out a long moan in pleasure. She could feel the tension rising in her stomach, a tingling sensation shooting from her head to toes. "Please, don't stop," she said breathlessly, starting to grind her hips against both their hands to create more friction.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," Hook said as he watched her chest heave.

"So gorgeous, Emma," Killian said, bringing his lips to her nipple, sucking it into his mouth, and twirling his tongue around it.

"Come for us, darling," Hook moaned into her stomach, placing hot kisses, and lapping his tongue up her body until he reached her other peak. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he attacked it in the same manner Killian had.

Everything they both did to her was in sync and Emma was blown away.

She cried out 'Killian', but meant it for both men, as her body pulsed against them. She rode out the rest of her high until it was over. She was breathless and craving more. Slowly they removed their fingers, but Emma wasn't finished with them yet and pushed both men on their backs before they could get another word out.

Emma giggled and watched both men lie back in compliance. This whole situation had turned on a part of her sex drive she didn't even realize was ever off. She knelt in between Killian and Hook and reached out with both hands to grab their lengths. The second she hand her hands wrapped around them, their heads dropped back in unison while moans escaped their mouths. She started off pumping them slowly, but as their moans increased—so did her pace. She could tell that they were both coming closer to the edge, and she was about to pick up her pace but Hook stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Hook looked at Killian and nodded at him, like a secret message he'd understand. Killian smirked and sat up, while Hook centered himself on the bed. Killian moved himself behind Emma, nudging her hips up and bending her forward. "Is this okay, Emma? I'll stop, just say the word."

Emma smiled to herself at Killian's thoughtfulness. Always putting her first, which is why she wanted to do this.

"Keep going, please, Killian," she practically begged. Killian positioned Emma so that her mouth was over Hook's length and Killian's was at her core. Slowly he pushed his way into Emma with a groan and Emma took Hook in her mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down set to the pace of Killian's thrusts. The atmosphere was hot and sweaty and she was so turned on.

She hollowed her cheeks around Hook and he let out the most desirable groan. "God, Emma, so good."

Killian grunted from behind and picked up his pace. Pounding into her creating slapping noises from where their skin met. "Oh, Killian I'm so close. So close. Don't—Please—"

"I won't, love. So good. Bloody fucking hell," Killian gasped out.

Emma could feel Killian deep inside her, and with the tension growing, she wanted to hold onto the sensation but also craved for her release. She was almost there...again, but before she could let she had to finish what she started on Hook and worked her magic on him. Sucking, gliding, grinding her mouth around him, he grunted and spilled majestically into her mouth

"Bloody hell," Hook murmured exhausted and spent, while Emma lapped up every last drop, enjoying the salty taste in her mouth then chased his orgasm with her own, stars shooting from her eyes as Killian began to slow, his own release spilling inside of her. Their moans filled the air as they slowed together, falling back into their places on the bed with Emma in the middle.

Coming down from the glorious high they just experienced together, Emma giggled again.

"What's so funny?" Hook asked in a low, breathless voice.

"I'm just trying to think how this is not going to have consequences," Emma said with a roll of her eyes, unable to rid the smile from her face.

Killian chuckled and smiled at Emma, placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "Aye, I believe you're right, love."

"Whatever, maybe you won't remember any of this when we go back. You know, blame it on the rum..."

"I highly doubt that, no rum could ever erase a night like tonight." Hook chimed in with a laugh of his own.

All three of them tried to stifle their laughter. The severity of the situation not lost on them, but it was hard to think about it when you just had the experience Emma Swan just had.

"Definitely a 'once in a lifetime' opportunity I couldn't pass up boys. Double the Jones, double my joy," she ended with a saucy smile.

* * *

This fic is my fav...not going to lie. REVIEWS!


End file.
